Ai no Bakudan
Romanized Title Ai no Bakudan Japanese Title 愛のバクダン English Title Love Bomb Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2005 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Kyou mo ichinichi fukanzen na sekai Kimi ga nakanakutemo dare ka naku Hito ga koshiraeta kanashimi no karakuri Nantoka dekiru no wa futoshita SMILE 1-2-3 (You can do it now) Ai no bakudan motto takusan okkotoshite kure Nemurenai kono machi no domannaka ni Ai no bakudan motto takusan baramaite kure Surechigau hito tachi no poketto ni Imakoso te wo age tatakau beki wa Subete moyashitsukusu JEALOUSY Aitsu no koto bakari ki ni natteru Uragiri nukegake mou ki ga ki jyanai Hito no kokoro ga nandemo kimete iru Soko ni hibiku no wa kimi no VOICE UN DEUX TROIS (You can do it now) Ai no bakudan motto takusan okkotoshite kure Nemurenai kono machi no domannaka ni Ai no bakudan motto takusan baramaite kure Tobikau kotoba no hashikko ni Tsukinai yokubou wo keshikakeru no wa Boku wo kogashiteru JEALOUSY Taishita koto jyanai Sonna koto ga anadorenai ANTENNA wo nobashite tooku e JUMP 1-2-3 saa kimi wa doko e yuku Ai no bakudan motto takusan okkotoshite kure Nemurenai kono machi no domannaka ni Ai no bakudan motto takusan baramaite kure Surechigau hito tachi no poketto ni Imakoso te wo age tatakau beki wa Sekai wo ooitsukusu JEALOUSY Japanese 今日も一日　不完全な世界 きみが泣かなくても　誰か泣く 人がこしらえた　悲しみのからくり なんとかできるのは　ふとした Smile 1・2・3 (You can do it now) 愛のバクダン　もっとたくさん　おっことしてくれ ねむれない　この町の　ど真ん中に 愛のバクダン　もっとたくさん　ばらまいてくれ すれ違う　人たちの　ポケットに 今こそ手をあげ　戦うべきは すべて燃やしつくす　Jealousy あいつのことばかり　気になってる うらぎり　ぬけがけ　もう　気が気じゃない ヒトの心が　なんでも決めている そこに響くのは　きみのVoice アン　ドゥ　トロワ (You can do it now) 愛のバクダン　もっとたくさん　おっことしてくれ ねむれない　この町の　ど真ん中に 愛のバクダン　もっとたくさん　ばらまいてくれ 飛び交う　言葉の　はじっこに つきない欲望を　けしかけるのは ぼくを焦がしてる　Jealousy たいしたことじゃない　そんなことがあなどれない アンテナを　のばして　遠くへ Jump １・２・３　さあ　君は何処へゆく 愛のバクダン　もっとたくさん　おっことしてくれ ねむれない　この町の　ど真ん中に 愛のバクダン　もっとたくさん　ばらまいてくれ すれ違う　人たちの　ポケットに 今こそ手をあげ　戦うべきは 世界を覆いつくす　Jealousy English Translation Today was yet another day in this imperfect world Even if you didn't cry, someone else did People have created an illusion of sorrow The only thing that can change it is your casual smile 1-2-3 (You can do it now) Drop many more Love Bombs for me Right in the middle of this sleepless street Scatter many more Love Bombs for me Into the pockets of the people passing by one another What we should be fighting right now, with our hands raised... Is the overwhelming and consuming jealousy All everyone cares about is the other guy Betrayals, focused on getting ahead--everyone's so restless People's hearts make all their decisions What can reach them is your voice Un-deux-trois (You can do it now) Drop many more Love Bombs for me Right in the middle of this sleepless street Scatter many more Love Bombs for me On the tips of the words flying about What fuels these endless desires... Is ever-burning jealousy The things that aren't anything special Are just things we can't overlook Raise the antenna and jump far away 1-2-3: So, where will you go? Drop many more Love Bombs for me Right in the middle of this sleepless street Scatter many more Love Bombs for me Into the pockets of the people passing by one another What we should be fighting right now, with our hands raised... Is the jealousy that has engulfed the world